


Prodigy

by Skyriazeth



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, I don't know what I'm doing, i wrote this at 2am bcs i felt like writing some kamski??, i'm honestly just intrigued by markus' life before carl and pre-game kamski's life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyriazeth/pseuds/Skyriazeth
Summary: Sleepless nights provides Kamski a spark of inspiration.





	Prodigy

  
  
  
  
Elijah Kamski is a prodigy. Creator of Artificial Sentient Life. Yet oftentimes he finds himself staring at the ceiling late at night, mind swimming with thoughts he can barely make sense of. It haunts him for days to end-- to think that he’s created living beings that are so alike humans, yet emotionless and unfeeling. Not even Chloe is able to soothe his raw nerves, because every single time he gets a glimpse at her, he’s reminded of the mistake of bringing them to life in the first place.   
  
He decides that if he’s going to be up all night, he might as well do something productive with his time. Elijah begins sketching a new model-- male, strong jawline, freckles, dark brown skin with forest green eyes. This will be his legacy, his last gift to the world before retiring from his passion turned business for good. And somewhere inside him, he hopes that it’s enough to wake the disillusioned world that’s been blinded by the convenience of technology.    
  
It takes close to half a year before he finally finishes his perfect creation. He takes a few days to come up with the perfect name. Theo? No. William? Absolutely not.    
  
Markus?

Elijah settles with Markus. He likes how it rolls off the tongue so naturally.

Of course, Markus has a model number-- a RK200-- like all Cyberlife androids do, but it’s unlikely there’ll ever be a second one. Once Markus had been built to completion, Elijah discards and destroys all of the notes and blueprints, effectively making him the only RK200 in existence. The power to create and exterminate life is intoxicating, and equal parts dangerous. He tries not to let it get to his head too much, but when he returns to sleepless nights and still images of a blank,unmoving canvas, it’s hard to stave the feeling away.   
  
He’s not sure why, but he’s started to teach Markus how to paint. All the framed artwork in his mansion were either his own, or from the famous Detroit painter, Carl Manfred, his old mentor and long-time friend when everyone around him decided that he wasn’t worth their time. Painting has always been one of his all time favorite hobbies, and Carl was kind enough to help him explore his hidden talent for it.    
  
Elijah knows that Markus could replicate any image he wanted down to each minute detail, so he teaches him something different. He teaches Markus how to paint like a toddler with no purpose and end goal in mind, splattering colors across white canvas with reckless abandon. It’s the first time he’s genuinely laugh in years, seeing himself and his android dripping a myriad of hues, almost like a glowing rainbow. He hangs this particular piece they’ve made together on the ceiling above his bed. Sleep finds Elijah easier now, letting him drift into unconsciousness a little more soundly.   
  
The news of Carl’s horrible’s accident first reaches Elijah’s ears before anyone else. He immediately rushes to the hospital, worried sick and feels his chest ache when he sees the state he’s in. Somehow, Carl still manages to smile in the thick of it all, unbandaged hand squeezing Elijah’s arm in hopes of comforting him. He wishes he could do more to help, but he’s a prodigy, not a doctor. Prodigies can’t save lives.   
  
That evening, when he returns home, he removes the oversaturated canvas that hung over his bed. He spends the entire night lamenting why he had to be born with such a curse.    
  
The next day, the painting has been fixed back onto the wall. Elijah wants to be mad at Markus, because he’s almost certain that it was his doing, but he can’t bring himself to. It would be a pointless endeavor, and Elijah finds it almost… endearing in a way. Chloe has done various similar acts in the past, so perhaps it was a special quality that he’s subconsciously programed to his own androids.    
  
He pays Carl plenty of visits, bringing gifts every time he does. Carl never accepts them, though, so it meant that he never returns empty-handed from the hospital. Finally, after several months, Carl has been given the clear to go back home, now permanently wheelchair bound. Elijah has offered numerous times to provide him with the means of acquiring bionic prosthetics, but just like his gifts, he gets turned down every single time. Carl explains that he wants to keep his old legs-- even if it’s broken-- because it reminds him of humanity’s impermanence. He still doesn’t understand the reason behind his choice, especially if it renders him imobile, but he respects Carl’s decision.    
  
There’s one gift that Carl has accepted from Elijah, though.   
  
Without notifying him, he turns up at Carl’s residence the next day with Markus by his side. Carl is pleasantly surprised, and gladly accepts the gift without protest. Elijah knows that these passing years, Carl has been staying alone, his paints and canvases his only company, and thinks Markus would be the perfect person to take care of him. After all, he’s built after what Elijah wishes he could be--kind, patient, and  _ humane _ . Not this husk of a human being that has been corrupted by corporate greed and a desire of power.    
  
  
  
“Register your name, RK200”   
  
“ Markus Manfred.”    
  


“My name is Markus Manfred.”

  
  
Markus’ green eyes glimmer with excitement and hope that Elijah once knew a long time ago when he’s greeted by the sight of Carl. The small smile that’s present on Markus’ face when he bids him a last farewell makes Elijah feel a pang of sadness. _ They’re androids _ , Elijah reminds himself, _ they don’t feel anything, and neither should you.  _ He can’t help the next sentence that slips from his mouth however, spilling from his lips before he can really stop himself.

  
“I’ll miss having you around. Take good care of Carl, won’t you, Markus?”    
  
Markus nods. Elijah gives Carl a polite smile before turning to leave and never once looking back. 

Technically speaking, Elijah could always make another RK200 to replace the one he gave Carl. But it wouldn’t be the same, would it? It wouldn’t be  _ Markus _ . Just like people, every single android was different, and it’s a truth that only Elijah is willing to acknowledge, while the rest of the world remains ignorant. There’s a sort of beautiful melancholy to it, something Elijah can’t quite put his hands on. Maybe it’s something meant to be left for the world to find out.

  
  


Markus Manfred is an android. He’s a caretaker model tasked with simple domestic duties in Carl’s Manfred household. Yet when his owner’s son pushes him back with hostility burning in his eyes, fists angrily gripping his already tattered shirt, Markus  _ craves _ freedom.  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to know more about what happened between Young Passionate Kamski and Rich Asshole Kamski like?? I know he's supposed to be an asshole but something must have happened -
> 
> And also the story of him and Carl?? I want to know more please ;;
> 
> if you'd like something written just for you, [buy me a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/A0663ERI)


End file.
